comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
ME-1
"From time to time we receive letters from readers who wonder why there's so much moralizing in our mags. They take great pains to point out that comics are supposed to be escapist reading, and nothing more. But somehow, I can't see it that way. It seems to me that a story without a message, however subliminal, is like a man without a soul. In fact, even the most escapist literature of all - old-time fairy tales and heroic legends - contained moral and philosophical points of view. At every college campus where I may speak, there's a discussion of war and peace, civil rights, and the so-called youth rebellion as there is of our Marvel mags per se. None of us lives in a vaccum - none of us is untouched by the everyday events about us - events which shape our stories just as they shape our lives. Sure our tales can be called escapist - but just because somethings's for fun, doesn't mean we have to blanket out brains while we read it! Excelsior!" - Stan Lee Official Description Notable Residents "The world doesn't always have to be changed in broad strokes - Sometimes it can be changed one heart at a time." "The world can always use more heroes." *William Byron Lawton, Junior *Sandra Élodie Ducard *Drake David Gibson *Roxanne Snow?/Millicent Mayne? *Harold David Jordan *Jaromír Kovář *Lưu Hào Lực *Raymond Palmer *Jared Clancy Hamill *José Pedro Delgado *Abigaíl Delgado *Harvey Bullock *Arnold Brandon Flass *Demyan Anatolievich Zarov *Maximilian Wotan Zeiss *Ellen Yin *Ronald Evers/Corey Mills *Rory Regan *Allison Maria Damon *Katherine Rebecca Kane *Aaron Hawke *Amir David Kinard *Yan Silva Galan *Alexandre Fārūq *Yaozu Quan *Thaddeus Dougan Tucker *Lucius Morgan Holt *Michael Daedalus Holt *Sophronia *Henri Odilon Anthelme Ducard *Kang Xiang (抗翔)/Donnie Kang *''Thomas Tresser '' *''Thomas Blake Grant?'' *Harvey Dent *Andrea Caitlin Dawes *Waylon Jones *Basil Karlo *Preston Payne *Magnus Niall Sauer *Derek Jedidiah Powers *Randal Reagan *Robert Leto *Roland Desmond *Margot Ambrose *Raphaël Ignatius Dumas *Maxine Mercury *''David Umber?'' *''Niles Caulder?'' *''Victoria October?'' *''Daniel West/Jean-Paul Dimmesdale?'' *Janosz Skolimski *''Michael Christian Amar?'' *Eobard Jäger *Maya Waller *''Franklin Rock?'' *Darius Stone *Nadine Bishop *Ethan Nashton *Celia Forrestal-Ferris *Stanislaus Procházka *James Joseph Higgins *Alexander Lionel Luthor *Arjuna Khan *Celia Kuboyama (久保山)/Mai (真意, 真愛)/Kutaragi (久夛良) *Raymond Ryder, Junior *Gregory Gideon Godfrey *Vesper Fairchild *Stanislava/Veronika Cheranova *Rhys DeWinter *Miranda DeWinter (nee Storm/North) *Wade Eiling *Harrison George Wells *Francisco Paco Ramon *Felicity Smoak *Lonnie Machin *Riot *Richard Barrison *Karen Steuben *Charles Duffy *Leonard Snart *Lisa Snart *Kimiyo Hoshi *Evan Blake *Eric Needham *Derrick Coe *Jonathan LaMonica *Harold Allnut *Pamela Lillian Isley *Hugo Moriarty *Roman Sionis *Lawrence Lo *Garfield Lynns *Egon Kruger *Victor Zsasz *Omar Trajko *Mallorie Bardas *Milorad Trajko *Afanasy Mikhailevich Faustinov *Dominika Nikolaevna Faustinova *Kseniya Mikhailevna Faustinova *Karen Doe *Grid *Richard Ichabod Blood *Lyle Bolton *Warren Harland Donovan *''Subject 17 '' *Ryand'r *Koriand'r *Komand'r *Tasmia Mallor *"Pathfinder" *T.E.L.O.S. (Technological, Economical, & Logistical Operating System) *Nadine Harper *Vakar Garr *Thara Ak-Var *Lobo *Soranik Natu (To be rebooted) *Mongul *Relic?, possibly named Metron *Luciphage *Freight Train? Locations *Earth **Peña Dura (See Also: Jesus Camp/Kidnapped For Christ) *Tamaran *Thanagar *Warworld *Aarok *Mogo *Raga *Ungara *Voorl *Thalarion Notable Organizations *The Doom Patrol *Holt Enterprises *LexCorp **The Everyman Project ***Maxwell Williams/Vernon Keefe? ***Robert Zirrozinski? *Checkmate **Task Force X ***Meta-Americans **Department of Metahuman Affairs ***Project 7734 ***Protocol 10 *Öksökö (ME-1's SPECTRE/League of Shadows) **Spyral (ME-1's Quantom) **The Seven Who Are None *The Order of Purity (Sacred Order of Saint Dumas) *''The Plunderers (Catwoman, Plunder, Doctor Light, Getaway Genius)?'' *''The Royal Flush Gang (Pre-Cat Woman, and others...)'' *The Black Spiders *Iron Heights Penitentiary *Belle Reve Asylum for the Criminally Insane *Meta Max Penitentiary *Intergang Notable Items *Athene noctua *The Interceptor *T-Spheres *Tamaranean Energy Lance *Lazarus (To be renamed, or Lazarus will be the name once the Order of Purity gets their hands on it) *Swarm Suit *Armadillo Armor *Chrysalis *Omni Mind and Community Materials *Xenothium *Dilustel *Lansinarium/Ogunium/Erikryptium (ME-1 Vibranium, Nth Metal, and Promethium) Species *Humans *Ma'aleca'andrans *Dheronians *Coulans *Talokites *Ungarans *Korugarans *Kwai *Havanians *Tamaraneans *Varidians/Velorpians/Velorians In-Universe Fiction DC Comics *The Batman: Legends of the World's Greatest Detective *Superman: The Man of Tomorrow *Batman on TC DC pastiche of The Marvel Cinematic universe (WONDER Comics, WONDER Comics Cinematic Universe) *Hellhound on Netflix *Tarantula Links */Official Soundtracks/ *Appendix Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Realities Category:ME-1 Category:Masterless Multiversity Category:Inspired by DC Category:Inspired by Marvel